El Rey de Ooo
by Ozkar49
Summary: Finn es atacado por un nuevo enemigo muy antiguo. Encuentra una persona de lo mas especial para el y Jake y descubre un secreto que lo cambiara todo entre el y La Princesa Flama. Habran masacres mas adelante. Y tambien mucha, mucha pero mucha magia.
1. Chapter 1

PARTE I

-¡Finn cuidado! Grito Jake mientras el gigante ciclope abalanzaba su gigante mazo contra el Finn que estaba tirado en el suelo. Nooo!

En eso Finn rodo hacia un lado justo cuando el mazo golpeaba fuertemente el suelo.

-¡Jake! ¡Enreda sus piernas! Grito Finn

- A la orden capitán. Dijo Jake mientras se estiraba y se enrollaba en sus piernas.

El gigante de un ojo cayó de espalda como peso muerte entonces Finn tomó su espada de sangre y cortó su cabeza (que era completamente solo un ojo)

-Jajá eso recibes por querer destruir el reino hotdog.

Después de eso salió la Princesa Hotdog junto con algunos de sus guerreros escolta.

-Gracias Finn, dijo ella, te agradezco en nombre de todo mi reino. Al terminar esto los escoltas hicieron una pequeña reverencia. Finn y Jake les correspondieron también.

-No es nada princesa. Dijo Finn

-Hermanito tengo mucha hambre, vámonos antes de que me coma unos de esos mini guardias jeje. Le susurro Jake al Finn en el oído

-Está bien, Nos vemos princesa, dijo alejándose de ella mientras se despedían ambos, que quieres comer amigo.

- Ahh no sé, porque no vamos con la dulce princesa, tal vez nos algo de dulce de comer, después de todo, es el Dulce Reino.

-Está bien vamos con DP. Dijo Finn frunciendo un poco el seño. Lo que pasa es que ella había estado actuando un poco rara con él desde que se entero de lo suyo con la princesa flama. Desde entonces Finn intentaba verla solo cuando era necesario.

-Jake, que gusto verte, a ti también Finn. Dijo la princesa

-¡Princesa! ¡Muero!

-¡Que! Dijo ella

-Muero de hambre jeje. Termino Jake con una voz burlona

-Ay tu, pasa al gran comedor y come. A esto Finn no decía ni una palabra todavía.

-Pasas Finn? Pregunto la princesa con un tono indiferente.

-Está bien, dijo finalmente entrando al castillo si siquiera verla.

Para cuando Finn entro en el gran comedor Jake ya estaba tragando como si no hubiera mañana (puede que no lo haya).

-Ahiho dehejias poba eto ane ue, dijo Jake con la boca llena de comida

- jeje Jake primero traga luego habla, perro loco. Dijo Finn sonriendo un poco.

-Finn, tengo que hablar contigo. Dijo la dulce princesa, mientras caminaba hacia él.

A fin se le borro la sonrisa que tenía en la cara,- Que quieres princesa. Le dijo este fríamente a mientras la tenia frente a ella.

-Finn, luego de pensarlo varios días, he decidido aprobar tu relación con la Princesa Fla….

Finn la interrumpió

-¡Que! ¡Ósea tu lo APRUBAS! Grito Finn con la cara roja, ¡Eres la princesa del dulce reino no tienes NINGUN poder sobre la princesa flama y yo!

A esto Jake solo miraba como ambos peleaban

-¡Sabes que ella es inestable! Le grito la princesa mientras veía como Finn salía furioso del castillo, Jake ve y habla con él. Dijo la dulce princesa mientras salía del gran comedor y se dirigía a su habitación.

-Finn, hermano cálmate, dijo Jake mientras caminaba a su lado.

-Ya se pero es que la princesa siempre quiere que todo sea a su manera y eso ya me está cansando. Dijo Finn dijo un poco más calmado pero serio.

-Si siempre muy delicada y fina siendo siempre perfecta juju. Dijo Jake de forma burlona mientras hacia una mini Dp con su mano.

Finn rio y luego se monto encima de Jake diciendo

-Que hora es

-Hora de aventura! Gritaron ambos mientras se reían y se alejaron.


	2. Chapter 2

PARTE II

Finn y la Princesa Flama están en su fuerte árbol. Consiguieron que Flambo hiciera un hechizo sobre la princesa flama para que no fuera tan ''ardiente". Haci que estaban sentados arriba del árbol. Tomados de las manos.

-Finn, sabes, llevo poco tiempo aquí. Todo este mundo es nuevo para mí. Decía la flama mientras miraba hacia arriba, pensativa.

-Que piensas amor. Dijo Finn de forma cariñosa al verla mirar el cielo.

-Como se llaman esa, cosas blancas, que se mueven? Dijo con duda señalándolas nubes

-Oh, esas se llaman nubes, casi siempre son blancas y siempre están arriba moviéndose. Dijo mientras las señalaba.

-Y aquellas que están bien lejos, que son muy negras, son lo mismo. Dijo flama apuntando hacia el horizonte.

-Oh, princesa es mejor que entremos princesa, rápido mi lady. Dijo Finn mientras le extendía la mano a Flama para que entrara en la casa de árbol.

-Pero que pasa Finn, sucede algo. Dijo la princesa algo preocupada.

-No, nada grave solo entremos ya. Decía el mientras veía como las nubes se aproximaban de forma anormalmente rápidas.

Finn y la princesa entraron a la casa mientras Jake estaba jugando con Beemo.

-Que sucede. Pregunto Jake sin quitar la vista del juego.

-Oh nada, solo es que empezara a llover pronto

-Ahh Hm aha. Balbuceo Jake casi hipnotizado por el juego. Con un chorro de baba cayendo de forma graciosa de su boca.

Finn comenzó a caminar hacia Jake, lo toma de la mano y se lo llevó arrastrado hacia una ventana lejos de la princesa flama.

-Princesa, no quemes nada jeje. Dijo Finn sonriendo un poco mientras se alejaba

La princesa solo le correspondió con una sonrisa mientras se quedaba admirando todas las decoraciones que ellos tenían.

-Heyy! No había guardado la partida! Le repuso Jake un tanto enojado.

-Jake, mira esas nubes. Dijo Finn señalando hacia la ventana.

Las nubes grises estaban ya bien cerca de la casa de árbol.

-Amigo, que tiene, son solo nubes, que la princesa no salga hasta que pase la lluvia. Dijo Jake

-No, no entiendas mira de nuevo. Dijo Finn sin quitar la vista de la ventana

-Pero que cosha pasha, están mucho más cerca! Dijo Jake extrañado.

-Si, tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto, quiero que estés listo por si algo pasa. Le respondió Finn un tanto serio.

-Tranquilo hermanito nada pasara. Dijo Jake con una voz una poco graciosa tratando de animarlo.

-Está bien, vamos a ver a la prince… pero que! Grito Finn asustado al ver como se estaba quemando el sofá mientas la princesa flama los miraba muy angustiada y apenada (el hechizo de Flambo solo hacía que no se quemaran al tocarla pero ella todavía podía invocar fuego)

Finn y Jake corrieron a apaga el fuego con unas ollas de agua.

-¡Ayyyy! Grito la princesa, a lo que el fuego fue apagado.

Finn se volteo al oírla

-¡Flama! ¡Lo siento! Grito Finn al recordar que la lastimada al apagar el fuego

-No, es mi culpa. Dijo resignada.

-No importa. Respondió Finn mientras abrazaba a la princesa flama.

Pero Finn escucho un susurro dentro de su cabeza

-_Perderás… _


	3. Chapter 3

AL FINN estoy aprendiendo a usar esto.(soy todo un noob :D ) Ya algunos estan siguiendo mi historia. Nunca lo espere tan rapido :D Buano a lo que nos toca, yo escribo ustedes lean :D (ando feliz :D )

En la última parte Finn escucho una voz dentro de sí mismo, bueno aquí continua.

Dejó de abrazar a la princesa flama inmediatamente y la empujo, lo cual la dejó muy confundida.

-Que sucede. Dijo extrañada Flama.

-Lo escuchaste? Dijo Finn mientras sacaba su espada de sangre y se ponía muy atento de todo a su alrededor

Finn, que sucede… Pregunto asustada la princesa flama.

No lo sé prince…. Decía Finn cuando fue interrumpido bruscamente por Jake

Hermanito cuidado! Grito Jake mientras una espesa neblina se metía de ente las ranuras de las ventanas, las puertas y el techo. Jake enrollo a Finn y la princesa con sus brazos y rompió la pared de la casa con la cabeza (como en burning low) Entonces pudieron ver como la gran nube estaba sobre su casa. De la nube salió una especie de formación en forma de tentáculo digiriéndose hacia los amigos.

¡Jake protege a la princesa! Grito Finn corría hacia el tentáculo con la espada de sangre y la espada dorada en mano. La al lograr tocar el suelo se expandió rápidamente a lo que Finn se detuvo. Entonces del suelo empezaron a formarse unos bultos que luego empezaron a alzarse y tomar forma de personas.

Guerreros para ser más precisos. Se levantaron con escudo y arma en mano. Cada uno distinto a otro. Unos tenían dos espadas y ningún escudo, otros tenían armadura y espada larga como la de Billy. Mientras que los mas terror infundieron fueron tres de ellos que estaban hasta atrás de todos los otros 5. (Son 8 en total). Estos eran grandes, fuertes, tenían escudos con lo que parecía colmillos a su alrededor. Una espada que emanaba una energía negra. Uno con un casco romano, otro con uno casco con cuernos y el tercero con un casco en púas. Todos tenían una forma humanoide pero habían mantenido los colores de la nube, gris. Finn quedo con unos ojos que reflejaban terror absoluto Jake se dirigió hacia Finn con intenciones de ayudarlo. Pero Finn sabiendo esto le grito

¡Jake llévate a la princesa lejos! Y protégela se dijo a si mismo mientras los seres armados se acercaban, excepto los "tres grandes".

Pero Finn… Quiso decir Jake

¡Obedece! Grito Finn por última vez mientras corría hacia el primer monstruo que tenía tan solo escudo y espada.

Jake tomo a la princesa flama y corrió hacia el bosque. La princesa solo pudo ver como su amado quedaba solo frente a un mal desconocido y ciertamente peligroso.

Finn lo atravesó parte de su cuerpo con la espada dorada, pero no hizo efecto.

_Perderás… _ Escucho de nuevo Finn mientras el monstruo dirigía un ataque hacia él. Lo logro para con la espada de sangre. El ser se vio alfo confundió luego a Finn puso una cara de alegría macabra y logro romper la espada y atravesar el escudo y el cuerpo del humanoide.

Cuando después haberlo cortado a la mitad él se volvió una nube de humo negro y se elevo hasta la nube mayor.

¡Quien sigue! Grito Finn mientras se alistaba para su próxima batalla.

Entonces uno de los tres levanto la mano como en señal de orden y el siguiente ser comenzó a moverse hacia Finn este solo tenía un mazo con una bola con púas y cadenas.


	4. Chapter 4

PARTE IV

El ente maligno se acercaba hacia Finn lentamente, su armadura consiste de viejas corazas que parecían pedazos aboyados de tanques. Al acercarse más Finn pudo notar que era gigante, no tanto como el ciclope pero al menos tres veces su altura. De la cintura caía una falda de malla metálica, que estaba quemada. Sus zapatos eran metálicos y pesados ya que con cada paso se escuchaba un golpe seco y se movía el suelo

Finn, tomo aire, dio un gran suspiro, levanto la vista, y comenzó a correr mientras tenía su espada a su lado.

El guerrero lo imito y comenzó a correr, pero mas lento, y empezó a girar su bola y cadena sobre su cabeza.

Su enemigo lanzo un golpe con su arma golpeando el suelo de forma brutal, Finn hizo un mortal hacia atrás, luego uso la cadena como puente, subió por ella y le dio una patada en la cara. Pero fue inútil, su casco que demasiado grueso, ni siquiera sintió el golpe. A diferencia de Finn, que se quebró tres dedos del pie. Al caer, rodo, y no pudo hacer más que que hincarse y apoyarse en su pierna buena. El gladiador giro y comenzó a correr para acabar su trabajo, levanto su arma, y lanzo y golpe final hacia nuestro héroe que seguia arrodillado. Pero justo antes de caer, Finn se impulso con su pierna buena, sosteniendo su espada con ambas manos, apuntando hacia su abdomen. Logrando atraversarlo y caer desplomado detrás de su enemigo. El monstruo se sostuvo de pie, dio vuelta, comenzó a caminar denuevo hacia Finn.

-PORQUE NO MUERES! Dijo Finn con desesperación. Finn, exhausto, tendido en el suelo, vio como una persona, muy baja de estatura con capa se acercaba a donde el esta. Se paro frente a él y grito con las manos extendidas

-lucet lux et tenebrae hidis! Grito y el ser simplemente exploto en una bola que luz que segó a Finn por un momento.

Finn luego logro ver una silueta, muy familiar, frente a el. El extendió ambas manos y recito denuevo

- lucet lux et tenebrae hidis, oberraverit, nunquam reverti! Volvio a gritar y un destello inmenso salió de sus manos, y envolvió a los seres luego hubo un destello aun mayor, y para cuando Finn pudo volver a ver, ya se habían ido todos los combatientes, y la nube no estaba mas.

-Gracias, esos idiotas seguro me mataban no fuera por tu ayuda. Dijo Finn mientras con dificultad se levantaba y trataba de enfocar su vista en la silueta conocida.

-Jovencito, esa no es forma de hablar frente a tu padre. Exclamo Joshua mientras abrazaba a su hijo.

**Dejen sus reviews porfavor...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ho-Hola gente. Nos leemos denuevo.(no se porque dicen eso siempre por que para mi suena extraño pero...) Gracias denuevo a la generosa gente que deja reviews.(GRACIAS) En el ultimo los deje con mucha inntriga. Asi que tomen un reencuentro conmovedor para calmar sus ancias. **

Finn vio a su padre, que el y su hermano pensaba que estaba muerte.

-"Ven y dame un abrazo hijo". Dijo Joshua al ver que Finn solo lo quedaba viendo con cara de asombro. Mientras Finn se levantaba y abrazaba a su papi, lagrimas corrian por su cara.

-"Ok, basta, al parecer sigues siendo igual de lloron como cuando eras bebe". Le volvió a decir Joshua.

-"Papa, como es que estas…"

-"Vivo? Finn soy un mago, no lo vistes, yo soy el Guardia de la Corona del Rey. Debo vivir hasta detener el mal que la asecha, que es precisamente el que te ataco."

-"Pero… que es." Ahhggg gimió Finn ya que todavía no podía pararse bien debió a su pie.

-"Oh, perdón déjame arreglar eso". Le dijo su padre mientras ponía la mirada seria y mientras recitaba lo siguiente junto ambas palmas, con los dedos juntos y dijo

-"Restituo et sanaret'' . Al decir esto puso sus manos es su pie. Un auro rosa salió de ella y cubrió, su pierna hasta la rodilla. Derrepente Finn no sentía nada. Dio un salto mortal hasta atrás cayo de pie, como s nada nunca hubiera pasado.

-"Donde aprendiste eso, tienes que enseñarme dijo mientras se acercaba de nuevo a su padre.

-"Igual tienes que aprender, no vine para un recuentro familiar, esto de la corona es alfo serio." Decía Joshua mientras encaminaba a Finn hacia la casa del árbol.

Una vez hay, Finn se sentó en el sofá, mientras su papa sacaba de la nada unos cristales multicolores.

-"Veras, esta historia es larga y complicada, pero la hare lo mas corta posible" y de los cristales salieron unos hologramas que mostraban una ciudad destruida por la guerra.

Finn se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y puso cara de concentración

-"Justo después del Finn de la guerra, los pocos sobrevivientes, hicieron una sociedad en las ruinas de las ciudades, lo cual es de esperarse. Rápidamente surgió un líder, era fuerte, sabia controlar masas, y podía dar lo que uno mas quería en ese momento, esperanza."

Mientras va hablando se Finn puede ver el relato en los hologramas

"Recuerda que todos pensaban que lo habían perdido todo, y aunque era cierto, el no se los hizo saber. Les enseño a pescar, cazar, construir chozas y cabañas. En fin todo funciono muy bien hasta que un día encontró una corona. Penso que al ser su líder, una corona seria buena idea, limpio la corono. Era negra, con un grabado que apenas se leia. 'Inlustret lumine super vos' decía, que significa la luz brillara en ti. Al ponérsela tuvo una visión, Tres caballeros, dirigiéndose a el, en busca de el poder máximo, la corana. Tambien aprendió el arte de la magia. Creo un circulo de guerreros mágicos. Construyeron una fortaleza"

Se puede ver el el holograma un castillo de piedra a lo mediaval.

"No paso mucho para que llegaran los caballeros, los mismos tres que lograstes ver pero que nunca hicieron nada. Los guerreros y hechizeros combatieron a muerte, pero los monstruos ganaron sin dificultad. El rey al ver esto, uso todo su poder para enviar a los guerreros a otra dimensión, y sellar el castillo por siempre con el adentro"

Finn logra ver en los cristales como el rey hace uso de su inmenso poder y despliega ráfagas de colores, azul, rojo, amarillo, y por sobre todo un aura blanca que lo cubrió y luego se expandió a todo el castillo.

-"Entonces, ellos volvieron y buscan la corona." Dijo Finn tratando de entender toda esa información nueva

-"Exacto, pero no se porque vinieron a ti. Nunca tuvistes nada que ver con ella. Por eso me fui, para protegerlos."

-"Y ahora que haremos."

Justo al decir esto escucharon una gran explosión, y vieron por la ventana una luz blanca muy lejos de allí.

-"Primero, buscar a tu hermano."

**Intriga, Intriga Everywhere. Hasta ahorita esta es mi capitulo mas largo. :D**

**Dejen sus reviews para alimentar mi serevro.**

**ven hasta empieso a escribir mhal por pocos reviewz**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola a todos mis amigos del ciberespacio. Como se encuentra(como si me importara). Esta la sexta entrega de mi muy sexy fanfic.(Seee soy sexy). VAMONOS CON LA HISTORIA.**

**pero primero les presento a un amigo, Gabriel.**

**-hola**

**buano di adios gabriel**

**-adios grabiel.**

**LA HISTORIA.**

**-MELON!**

**ah, por cierto esto es lo que vivieron la princesa flama y jake durante los capitulos anteriores.**

-¡Corre Princesa Flama, corre! Gritaba Jake mientras tomaba a la princesa de la mano (recuerden que ella tiene un hechizo).

-¡Pero no podemos dejarlo! ¡No vistes cuantos eran! ¡Lo van a matar! Gritaba Flama de angustia mientras veía como Finn se preparaba para pelear con su primer combatiente.

-El estará bien. Respondió Jake, aunque el temía lo mismo. Atravesaron mucho terreno sin parar de correr, hasta que quedaron fuera de la sombra de la nube gris.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-No lo sé princesa. Dijo Jake mientras trataba de hallar algún objeto conocido. Entonces vio como se movía una sombra a lo lejos.

-¡Quédese detrás mío princesa! Decía Jake mientras transformaba sus puños en mazos gigantes. Las sombras seguían acercándose.

De forma "graciosa", ellos avanzaban tambaleándose de lado a lado, eran delgados y altos. Al estar más cerca nuestros amigos pudieron distinguir que tenían ropa rasgada. Al tenerlos aun más cerca pudieron ver que tenían una sonrisa maniática en la cara.

-¡Quienes son! Grito Jake enfadado.

Ellos solo comenzaron a reír de forma frenética y pertubadora. Jake se dispuso a atacar a los tres malignos cuando Flama grito.

-¡AAAHHH! ¡ALEJATEE! Gruñía la princesa mientras lanzaba bolas de fuego a unos enemigos que los habían tomado por sorpresa desde atrás, están casi cara a cara.

-Pero que. Jake se sorprendió al ver a esto payasos tan cerca. Al darse vuelta tenia a los tres seres frente a él, su velocidad era impresionante. De un momento a otro comenzaron a salir más, estaban saltando entre las copas de los arbole, apenas si podían ser vistos. Noquearon a Jake de un solo golpe en la cara.

Flama había quedado sola, estaba desesperadamente tratando de combatir a los villanos lanzándoles bolas de fuego. Rápidamente tomo su forma gigante, pero ellos saltaron sobre ella y comenzaron a golpearla, estaban quemándose, pero no les importaba seguían teniendo una risa maniática en la cara, unos completos psicópatas sin duda. Entre las docenas que eran ellos, lograron tumbar a la princesa. Al caer tomo su forma normal y quedo tendida en el piso. Ellos se agruparon y tan solo se quedaron riendo frente a ella, para luego empezar a rodearla lentamente. Flama estaba aterrorizada, deseaba que su héroe estuviera con ella. El seguro la salvaría, pero estaba sola.

Logro pararse y formo un muro de fuego. Fue en vano porque ellos simplemente lo atravesaron caminando, esto a asusto aun mas. Comenzó a lanzar bolas de fuego a todos, empujándolos fueran del círculo. Pero con cada uno que salía entraban más. El miedo comenzó a invadir su corazón, peleaba con valentía, pero, no fue suficiente. La acorralaron, la comenzaron a golpear, una lágrima de fuego rodó por su mejilla.

Eso fue todo lo que se necesito para desatar su verdadero poder. La princesa, exploto en una demostración de fuerza, mandando a volar a sus acosadores. Luego se elevo con los ojos cerrados, y causo una luz brillante que era despedida de su joya. Esa luz casi blanca evaporo a todos sus enemigos y quemo parte de los arboles más cercanos. Cayó de nuevo al suelo y quedo inconsciente.

El fuego también alcanzo a Jake y lo quemo parcialmente de la espalda. Ella y Jake estaban tirados en el piso. Esperanzados en que su hermano y novio llegaría a salvarlos.

**Dejen reviews porfavor. Porque****_ los reviews son el nectar y perfume de todo autor y..._**

**Ahi ya me puse cursi adios.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola a todos mis camaradas. Como estas el dia de hoy buena gente. ****_Sela ví. Traigo con ustedes la parte 6 de mi fic. Si se preguntan porque o como voy tan rapido es porque tengo adelantado hasta el capitulo 11. PERO NO PONDRE MAS SI NO PONEN UN REVIEW DESCENTE. o como se escriba. _**

Finn de repente recordó,

-"¡Flama!" Grito Finn al recordar que su novia estaba en el bosque… con Jake

-"¡Tenemos que ir por ella padre!" Volvió a gritar mientras arrastraba a su padre hacia la salida.

-"Espera, espera, ¿Quien es Flama?" Preguntó

-"Ella es la Princesa Flama del Reino del fuego." Decía Finn con un cierto nivel de preocupación. – "Ella es mi novia también." Dijo sonrojándose un poco.

-"¿Qué? Ya tienes novia, cuando pensabas decírmelo."

Finn solo lo quedo viendo con cara confusa.

-"Jeje es broma vámonos, toma mi mano." Y le extendió la mano mientras con la otra movía los dedos y decía.

-"Navis statim" Y comenzaron a flotar rápidamente hacia donde había sido las explosión.

-"Oye, me vas a enseñar a hacer estas cosas." Pregunto Finn con cierto entusiasmo.

-"Todo a su tiempo, hijo" Dijo Joshua muy serio. "Ahorita necesito conocer….saber algo" Volvió a decir mientras estaban muy cerca del lugar donde se veían los árboles quemados.

Finn se soltó de la mano de su padre cuando estaba suficientemente cerca del fuego, calló, rodó y saco su espada de sangre viendo que todo a su alrededor estaba en llamas.

-"Princesa Flama, ¿Donde estas?" Decía Finn mientras caminaba buscando a Flama… y Jake

Mientras tanto Joshua estaba vigilando los alrededores, él sabía que había una presencia maligna, o que hubo, no estaba seguro ya que también sentía una fuerte presencia de "bondad" muy cerca, pero algo distorsionada.

Jake estaba al fin despertando de su dura caída, logro ver a Finn a lo lejos y decir débilmente

-"Fiiinnn" Nadie lo oía.

-"Fiinn" dijo Jake y seguía sin ser escuchado. Junto todas las fuerzas que pudo hablar mas alto

-"! Fiiiinnn!"

Finn voltio con alegría y preocupación por ver a su hermano en ese estado.

-"Jake… ¡Jake!" Grito y salió carriendo hacia su hermano que estaba tendido en el piso, y no podía moverse por tener la espalda quemada.

-" ¡Papa! ¡Ven Rapido! ¡Jake esta herido!" Joshua dejo de inpecciona la zona y salió corriendo hacia donde estaban Finn y Jake.

Joshua lo quito del camino y se hinco a su lado. Jake tenía los ojos cerrados, y estaba haciendo gemidos que hacen los perros cuando están lastimados.

- "Restituo et sanaret" recitaba mientras una aura rosa volvía a salir de sus manos y cubría la espalda de su hijo.

Finn, mientras tanto, seguía buscando a su amada. El se internaba hacia donde estaba más quemado. Finn quedo paralizado al ver a su novia tirada en el piso, golpeada e inconsciente. Soltó la espada y corrió hacia ella. Se hinco frente a ella, la tomo y la abrazo mientras lloraba.

-"Como pude dejarte que te hicieran esto." Se decía mientras se lamentaba por haberla dejado irse, temiendo lo peor.

En eso Flama comenzó a despertar. Y decir débilmente.

-"Finn"

-"Flama, princesa, estas bien." Decía Finn con una alegría extrema al verla que estaba viva.

-"Finn estás aquí."

Pero antes de poder responder fue interrumpido por su padre.

-"Finn, ya cure a tu hermano y…." Joshua se quedo paralizado a ver a la Princesa Flama.

Finn se sonrojo pensando que diría algo como "Por dios, que bella es." O algo parecido. Pero el dijo

-"Finn llévala a su casa, pon mucha atención en que la curen y protejan. Y regresa de inmediato." Le dijo de forma seria."

**esta bien me mate escribiendo capitulos de mas para que solo tengo 2 review de la misma persona...**

**porfavor se los suplico**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola de nuevo amigos, traigo para ustedes la parte 8 de mi fanfic. Un amigo(NewClouS) me recomendo poner capitulos mas largos. Eso hare, este en especial son 2 capitulos en 1, por eso a la mitad se podra notar una pequeña descongruencia(causada por un hechizero).**

Finn obedeció la orden de su padre y llevo a la Princesa Flama al Reino Fuego.

-"¡Que le paso! ¡Porque no puede caminar mi hija!" Grito el Rey Flama al ver a Finn que traía a la Princesa Flama entre sus Guardias.

-"¡Medico! ¡Venga Rápido!" Grito el Rey Flama. Unos médicos de fuego llegaron de inmediato, pusieron a la princesa en una camilla y se la llevaron a otra sala.

Finn se arrodillo frente al rey y dijo:

-"Rey Flama, nos atacaron, su hija huyo con mi hermano, pero también fueron atacados. Ella está bien, solo… dormida."

El Rey se quedo pensando sentado en su trono. Tratando de tomar una decisión.

-"Está bien" dijo finalmente "Te perdono, pero no tiene derecho de volver aquí nunca más"

-"Pero, no puede hacer es…"

-"Si que puedo, soy el rey, y tu tan solo uno del montón. ¡Guardias, escóltenlo a la salida!"

Finn fue arrastrado de los brazos hacia la salida del reino. Finn e tuvo que resignar a irse hacia su casita del árbol ya que así lo había ordenado su padre.

Finn entro a su casa y logró ver como su padre y Jake estaban sentados en la sala, mientras él le contaba la misma historia del rey. El tenía la misma cara de asombro que tuvo Finn cuando supo la verdadera historia de Ooo.

-"Oh, Finn, ya volviste, dejame terminar de contarle esto al Jake," Decía Joshua mientras seguía narrando con pasión su historia.

Finn solo se sentó en el sillón junto a Jake, pensando cómo pudo dejar que le pasara eso su novia.

Cuando termino de hablar su padre Jake dijo entusiasmado.

-"¡Finn! Esto es increíble, acaso imaginaste algo así algún día"

-"No hermano." Dijo Finn sin siquiera voltear hacia él.

-"Hijo, es hora de que te confiese algo. Yo vine no por salvarte, en verdad ni siquiera sabía donde vivían, pero siempre supe que estarían bien. Vine porque sentí la presencia maligna se encontraba muy cerca de una fuente de gran poder. Se me había ordenado no interferir con ella, solo actuar en caso de extremo peligro."

A todo esto Finn estaba muy confundido y no sabía que pensar. Jake, sin embargo sabía a dónde se encaminaba esto, y no pudo evitar expresarlo.

-"Pero papa, estás seguro de eso". Decía el perro mágico

-"Si, Jake." Le respondió. "La Princesa Flama es la descendiente de la hija del Rey."

-"¡Quueeee!" Grito Finn al oír esto

-"Finn, no te conté esa parte de la historia, porque simplemente no estabas seguro si estabas involucrado con la fuente de poder. Al ver que ya no está de forma inactiva, será atacada aun mas."

-"¡Quueeee! Y que hacemos aquí tengo… tengo que ir por ella." Y antes de terminar esa oración ya estaba corriendo hacia la salida.

-"¡Nooo Finn!" Dijo mientras extendía la mano y Finn quedaba paralizado. "Finn, solo la magia vence la magia."

-"¿Qué…?"

Jake para tratara de ayudarlo a entender le dijo

-"Necesitamos entrenar Finn"

-"¿Qué? ¿Entrenar para qué?"

A eso respondió Joshua

-"Para ser magos Finn"

* * *

Era un nuevo dia en la apacible tierra de Ooo. El sol salía en el horizonte, los pájaros cantaban y Lorein la gallina picoteaba a Jake en la cara.

-"¡Ah, ah que, a que la canción, Lorein!" Grito Jake mientras agarraba a la gallinita y extendía los brazos para ponerla en el otro extremo de la habitación.

-"Finn, hermanito despierta."

Mientras tanto Finn seguía durmiendo, pero estaba sudando, y estaba moviéndose mucho, el estaba soñando.

Finn estaba en un castillo de piedra de la edad media, estaba parado en el centro de un salón con su espada de sangre en mano. El podía escuchar "_Perderás, la batalla_". Pero el solo veía sombras girar alrededor de una lámpara muy iluminada, y dentro de ella logro ver a flama.

-"¡Nooooo!" grito Finn despertando de su pesadilla.

-"Que paso hermanito." preguntaba Jake al ver como despertó Finn de asustado.

-"Nada, solo… solo una pesadilla. ¿Ya se despertó papá?" Dijo tratando de cambiar de tema.

-"Ehh, pues no sé, bajemos a ver." Dijo Jake. Finn se comenzó a listar y cuando ambos estaban listos bajaron buscando a su padre mago. Lo vieron por una ventana, el estaba afuera de la casa. También lograron ver una serie de blancos y obstáculos. Dianas, una pista de obstáculos con llantas colgadas y llamas y piscinas con algo que parecía agua negra.

-"WOOOW" dijeron ambos al unísono al ver una increíble pista de entrenamiento. Y bajaron lo más rápido que pudieron empujándose en el camino y quedar trabados en la puerta para luego caer de cara ambos. Su padre los vio caer y les dijo de inmediato.

-"Al perecer están emociados"

Finn y Jake comenzaron a levantarse y dijeron ambos.

-"Si jeje, mucho."

-"Ya se les pasara" dijo con una cara que burla. Como las de Jake. "Empezaran con la pista de obstáculos, hay que trabajar en fisco."

Jake cambio de forma en un cuerpo muy musculoso.

-"No Jake, sin poderes." Dijo Joshua sin siquiera voltearlo a ver.

-"Con razón eres un hechicero." Dijo Finn

-"No necesito ser hechicero para conocer a mis hijos. Miren pasaran por en medio de las ruedas, pasan por las llamas y por ultimo nadan la piscina. Muy sencillo dijo con una cara asi :trollface:

-"Um ok." Dijo Jake con desconfianza, "Ten cuidado hermanito"

-"Esta bien"Dijo Finn sin preocuparse mucho de lo que dijeron ya que paso todo el rato contemplando la pista.

Joshua levanto la mano y salieron unas chispas y un sonido de explosión se escuchó.

Ambos salieron corriendo y llegaron rápidamente a las rudas, mientras estaban a punto de saltarlas una puas salieron de los lados exteriores de las llantas.

-"Pero…"

-"Que…"

-"Sigan chicos, no importa lo que pase, terminen la pista."

Finn y Jake pasaron por las ruedas y ahora seguían las llamas.

-"Ola k ase"* dijo la llama.

-"¡Corriendo!" ambos ya cansados mientras se acercaban la parte final.

Ya se habían lanzado al agua cuando lograron ver que en ella estaba ¡PETER LA ANGUILA!( :trollface: )

-"Nada hermanito nada, que no se pegue lo suyo."

Al final llegaron ambos inexplicablemente exhaustos. Se tiraron al piso y respiraban muy agitados.

-"Felicidades, completaron la fase uno de mi entrenamiento de 10 fases."

-"¡10 Fases!" gritaron ambos y trataron de caminar hacia el pero vieron que en sus pies habían una cadenas amarradas a unos bloques.

-"¡Padre, nos debes una explicación!" Grito Jake.

-"Como…" Fue lo único que dijo Finn

-"Chicos, soy un mago, puedo hacerlos albóndigas si quiero jeje. Con cada fase 1 bloque será agregado a cada pie, en total 20 bloques cada uno."

-" ¿Pero y la magia?" Pregunto Finn tratando de quitarse las cadenas de los pies. Jake simplemente encogió los pies y las cadenas cayeron.

-"La magia ya está en ustedes, al pasar las ruedas, probaron su valentía, las llamas los hicieron hablantes excelentes, lo cual es importante para conjurar hechizos. Y el ultimo… pues… no se pero lo dicta la orden de hechiceros.

Ahora seguiremos con magia real…

*cuando dije llamas hablaba en serio.

**Seee, en la segunda parte no supe que poner, perdon por quemarle los ojos con la falta de imaginacion. Tambien me dijeron no insistir tanto con los reviews asi que tan solo dire.**

**"No olviden dejar reviews"**

**Chao-Chao**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola gente de todo el mundo,(osea latino america) Traigo con ustedes La parte 9 de este fanfiction que empezo hace tanto tiempo. Sin mas preambulo... PARTE 9**

Finn y Jake estuvieron recorriendo la misma pista todos los días. Cada día su padre les ponía un bloque más en cada pie. Hoy ya tenían ambos 7 bloques en cada pie, ósea 14 en total. Se podía ver como se habían vuelto más fuertes. Había pasado una semana desde que él y la princesa flama no se veían.

-"Muy bien chicos, hoy empezaremos el verdadero entrenamiento mágico." Decía Joshua a lo que Jake y Finn gritaron "¡Muy Bien!" mientras saltaban y chocaban sus manos en el aire.

-"Que padre, al fin podremos hacer hechizos y esas cosas bien chidas que hacen los magos." Decía Finn mientras saltaba y hacia ruidos como de rayos y tras cosas.

-"Las dianas de allá son su objetivo. Párense aquí." Les indicaba su padre mientras les enseñaba como posicionarse con las piernas abiertas y un brazo extendido hacia su blanco.

-"Y ahora que papacito decimos las palabras mágicas 'abada la cabra que ladra' o que." Dijo Jake.

-"No nada que eso, esos son conjuros, este es un simple hechizo de repulsión."

-"¿Qué?" Dijeron ambos hermanos al mismo tiempo.

-"Cuando alguien los ataque esto los alejara de ustedes"

-"Ohhh"

-"Geenial" Dijo Finn.

Ambos cerraron los ojos mientras y levantaron su mano hacia el blanco. Se comenzaron a concentrar mucho. Jake fue el primero en lograrlo. Se veía como en la palma de su mano se formaba una pequeña esfera de luz amarilla. Que creció en tamaño y luego salió disparada hacia el blanco dando justo en el centro.

-"Asombroso." Dijo Jake viendo su mano como le salía humo por el calor del ataque.

Pero Finn no consigue concentrarse en el ataque. No podía dejar de pensar en Flama. En que debía protegerla. Jake luego logro ver que en la palma de la mano de Finn, no se estaba formando una esfera sino que unos diminutos rayos azules salían y recorrían su mano moviéndose entre los dedos hasta la muñeca. Al fin pudo concentrarse un lo que hacía y casi de la nada un rayo de un color azul muy fuerte se abrió paso hacia la diana. No iba del todo recto, sino que se movía un poco por lo que no impacto el objetivo del todo, sino que choco en el suelo. Pero fue tan fuerte que causo una gran explosión que evaporizo ambas dianas.

-"WAOOOW, como hice eso" Grito Finn muy sorprendido al ver lo que acababa de crear.

-"¡Hermanito eres el mejor!" Exclamo Jake.

-"Muy Bien, ambos ya han logrado dominar este ataque. Pero esto no es todo. Tenemos que aprender en pocos días lo que a una persona normal toma semanas, y sobre todo…

-"¡FINNNN, JAAAAKEE AYUDA!" Grito la dulce princesa entrando en escena en su cisne (cuyo nombre olvide.) que venía con las alas quemadas y apenas podía volar. Ambas se desplomaron, todos corrieron hacia ellas.

-"¡Princesa! ¿Qué ocurre?" Pregunto Finn

La Dp quedo tirada en el piso, trato de levantarse pero se golpeo mucho con la caída, y solo pudo apoyarse en un brazo mientras seguía en el suelo.

-"Nos atacaron" decía la Dp con una cara de angustia extrema. "Lo... Lo destruyeron todo..." justo después de decir esto comenzó a llorar.

-"¡¿Quienes Dulce Princesa?!" grito Jake

-"¡NO SE!" y solo quedo llorando.

-"Oh no..."

-"¿Que pasa papa?" pregunto Finn al oír a su papa.

-"Chicos, lamento no haberles enseñado mas…" dijo Joshua.

-"Que de que hablas" dijo Jake.

-"Finn, los monstruos que te atacaron tienen tres líderes, y ellos tienen un Jefe aun mas poderoso, y solo tu puedes detenerlos. Pero no estás listo. Lo llevare conmigo a la dimensión de cristal. Eso te dará como 30 días."

-"¿Qué? Nooo, no puedes volver a ir." Dijo Finn frustrado.

-"SI FIN, tengo que hacerlo. Los otros tres no atacaran hasta que el vuelva. Busca al Rey Helado, el los llevara a la Orden De Hechiceros. Solo díganle que Shimura ha vuelto."

Justo después de decir esto Joshua chasqueo los dedos y desapareció.

-"NOOOOOO" gritó Finn corriendo hacia él con lagrimas en los ojos.

Jake solo quedo en el piso de rodillas.

-"Finn, hermanito que haremos…"

Finn le respondió arrodillado sin dejar de ver el horizonte.

-"Lo que nuestro padre ordeno. Primero debemos llevar a la princesa un lugar seguro, lejos de todo."

-Sniff"A la casa de Marcelina" respondió Jake

-"Ok, luego iremos por el Rey Helado" Dijo mientras se volteaba.

Jake se hizo más grande y tomo a la dulce princesa y al cisne en las mano y comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa de Marcelina.

Finn y Jake al fin llegaron a casa de Marcelina. Ella estaba tocando su bajo-hacha cuando vio por la ventana a Jake cargando a Dp y al cisne, junto a Finn caminando hacia su casa.

-"¡Chicos! ¿¡Que sucede!?" Preguntó Marcelina al verlos dirigirse a ella.

Finn se adelanto al grupo y dijo

-"Marcelina necesitamos que cuides de la Dulce Princesa y su cisne mientras nosotros no estamos."

-"¿Qué? ¿Pero qué sucede?" decía Marcelina al ver que no obtenía respuesta.

-"Es muy complicado" Dijo Jake poniendo a la Dp y al cisne el suelo.

-"UHHGGG no los dejare ir sino me dicen que sucede." Rugió Marcelina al ver que nadie le daba respuesta, ya que la Dp seguía llorando.

-"Ah, está bien, creo que debemos contarte. Entremos a la casa."

-"Gracias."

Ya adentro la Dp logro dormirse, después de tanto llorar en la cama de Marceline. El cisne esta

Afuera también dormido. Mientras Finn y Jake acababan de terminar de contarle todo a Marcelina.

-"Chicos… Lo siento mucho por lo de su padre"

-"No te preocupes" Dijo Finn.

-"Si… necesitan algo solo pídanlo."

-"Te lo agradecemos Marcy pero en lo único que necesitamos ayuda ahorita es en proteger a la Dulce Princesa."

-"¿Proteger, Princesa? ¡Flama! Debo, debo ir…" Grito Finn corriendo hacia la salida. Pero Jake estiro la mano y la enrollo a su alrededor.

-"¡Finn! Recuerda lo que nos dijo nuestro padre, debemos ir con la Orden de Hechiceros." Dijo Jake mientras lo traía de nuevo hacia adentro.

Finn forcejeaba tratando de liberarse.

-"Suéltame Jake"

-"Finn, Jake tiene razón, deben irse ya." Dijo al fin Marceline.

-"Esta bien. Vámonos amigo."

Ambos salieron por la puerta y comenzaron a caminar hacia el Reino Helado.

Una vez allí entraron en su castillo.

-"Chicos. Qué nos volvemos a ver. Saben acabo de terminar mi nuevo capítulo de Fionna y Cake. Trata sobre Fionna y Marshall y ellos…"

-"Cállese anciano" Grito Jake.

Entra Gunter tirándose sobre Jake

-"¡Wuak Wuak Wuak!"

-"Gunter tranquila. Perdón es que ella ha estado muy sensible con la gente que se acerca a su gatito, o gatita. No estoy seguro. Jeje."

-"No importa." Dijo Finn "¿Rey Helado usted conoce a nuestro padre Joshua?"

El Rey helado se puso muy nervioso al oír ese nombre y comenzó a balbucear.

-"Que, quien donde, José Ángel, Gabriel. No, no sé dónde queda eso chicos lo siento." El trato de salir de escena pero Finn y Jake lo detuvieron.

-"No señor tú te quedas aquí y nos dicen que sabes de Shimura y de La Orden De Hechiceros."

El Rey helado quedo Frio, por así decirlo, al oír que ellos sabían de la orden. Pero sobre todo lo de Shimura.

-"Chicos, si eso es cierto. Les diré todo lo que se, que ustedes no deberían saber."

-"Esta bien" Dijo Finn con una cara muy seria, sabiendo en lo que se enfrentaría.

El Rey Helado dio una gran suspiro y comenzó a hablar (por ser una charla muy larga solo contare el resumen)

Shimura es un mal maligno (no me digas) que muy antiguo. El era antiguo incluso antes de la Guerra de los Champiñones pero él fue despertado por la corona del Rey de Ooo. La corona era al parecer un arma de doble filo. Te daba poderes inigualables pero al ser los poderes liberados también lo sería Shimura y Los Caballeros de la Muerte. Shimura, como su nombre lo podrá destacar viene de la antigua Asia. Durante la Dinastía Ming 5 samurái estaban siempre en busca de la justicia. Pero un día encontraron una corona en una aldea abandonada y destruida. El se la probo, y fue convertido a lado oscuro. El convirtió a todos al mal, excepto a uno. El pudo, a través de magia muy poderosa, encerrar a Shimura y sus tres sirvientes en la corona. Solo una persona noble de verdad podría usarla y liberar sus poderes, para que luego el los derrotara de una vez por todas. Viajo a través de todo el mundo buscando esconderla. Ese noble samurái ya no está, pero su noble espíritu ha seguido pasando de generación en generación. El rey de Ooo fue el último. Pero el tampoco esta, Haci que no podremos usar la corona.

Los hermanos quedaron pensando mientras el Rey Helado acariciaba a uno de sus pingüinos. Hasta que Jake dijo.

-"Un momento."

Todos le quedaron viendo, incluso Gunter.

"Dijo que solo una persona 'noble' podía usar la corona, ¿cierto?"

-"Si, eso dije."

-"Bueno tal vez Finn no sea descendiente de ese tal samurái pero es la persona más noble que conozco."

-"Oye, eso es cierto" Dijo el rey helado "El Si es el más noble de todo Ooo."

-"Esta bien chicos, ya dejamos claro que soy noble. Pero eso en que ayuda."

-"Mira Finn," decía Jake "Si encontramos la corona, podremos hacer que los de la orden te enseñen a usar sus poderes, y asi derrotaremos a ese tal shimura."

-"Si es ciert,ESPERA!" Grito Finn. "Recuerda lo que dijo papá sobre Flama, ella era descendiente del Rey de Ooo. Hay que ir por ella."

El rey helado interrumpió la conversación.

-"Chicos tranquilos. Que tal si yo voy con Jake por la corona y tu vas por tu novia."

Finn se sonroja un poco.

-"Esta bien. Adios Jake. Encuentren esa corona rápido."

Finn se va. Jake sale a esperar al Rey Helado afuera. El se queda pensando un rato. Luego empieza a volar con su barba.

-"Gunter me voy en un viaje a salvar el mundo. No te metas a internet."

-"Wuak"

**bueno espero lo hayan disfrutado. recuerden, reviews.**

**una pregunta. **

**de donde son(osea que pais.)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bueno mis amigos. La cosa empieza a tomar forma dentro de mi cabeza. Talvez algunos se preguntaban.**

**"****_que paso con joshua_****"**

_**"habra una pelea"**_

**Yo se que no porque ninguno dejo un review sobre eso. Pero a los que dejaron GRACIAS :D**

**Se este capitulo es sobre Joshua en el Dulce Reino.**

**Discrecion. (o como se escriba)**

**Hay un link porque no se si recordaran los personajes de los que les hablo. :D**

* * *

Joshua reapareció frente al Castillo del Dulce Reino. La ciudad estaba destruida, las casas hechas pedazos, las calles partidas por la mitad. Se podía ver un sendero de cómo algo había pasado por ahí, dejando nada mas que destrucción detrás de sí. El Palacio Real estaba destruido, apenas si podía sostenerse la última torre. El chaos era el nuevo orden. Pero, no había nadie, a pesar de que todo estaba destruido nadie huía del terror.

Nadie huía porque no quedaba nadie. Joshua logro visualizar que entre los escombros de los edificios hechos de dulce, también había pedazos de dulce gente. Esparcidos por todo el lugar. Como si alguien los hubiera triturado.

Joshua comenzó a correr siguiendo el rastro de destrucción y muerte. Hasta que escucho unos gritos de unos niños. Corrió mas rápido pero cuando llego, los gritos habían parado. Logro ver al fin a Shimura de espalda.

El era un hombre, pero solo era una especie de nube negra que estaba dentro de una armadura samurái. Y en su espada logro divisar a tres niños. (Estos niños)

. /_cb20120908200152/adventuretimewithfinnandjake /images/d/d8/Pup_

Luego Shimura hablo con una voz muy grave.

-"¿No disfrutas lo que ves? Es una pena, para ti."

-"¡Porque, ellos eran niños inocentes!" Grito Joshua al ver que ellos seguían vivos con la espada atravesando su pecho, muriendo lentamente en agonia. Al se voltio y se logro ver que su cara era una sombra negra que en movimiento, sin rostro, solo un vacio en su alma.

-"¿Inocentes? Son todo lo contrario." Le respondió para después lanzarlos con su espada y que chocaran contra un muro del castillo. Luego continúo hablando.

-"¿Sabes porque estoy aquí, porque volví?"

-"Solo sé que te irás ahora mismo." Dijo Joshua, trato de conjurar un hechizo pero su detenido.

-"¡Alto!" Grito Shimura y con un movimiento de la mano impulso a Joshua hacia una casa y quedo pegado a ella sin poder moverse.

-"Antes de que me envíes a La Dimensión de Cristal…"

Esto sorprendió a Joshua, como sabia el sobre su plan.

-"Debes saber algo" continuo Shimura mientras caminaba hacia el "El mundo está lleno de mal"

-"Mal como tú" le dijo Joshua tratando de moverse.

-"¡CALLATE! No soy malo, al principio, mi brújula moral, estaba en la dirección equivocada. Ahora lo entiendo todo. Estos MARAVILLOSOS PODERES, me fueron dados, para limpiar el mundo del mal."

Ahora estaban ambos cara a cara.

-"Me estás diciendo que ahora jugaras de chico bueno."

-"Mira amigo, me estas impacientando, lo que tu simplemente no entiendes es que yo borrare el mal de todo el mundo, una persona a la vez."

Le dijo mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojo.

-"Pero que hay de toda la dulce gente. Eran inocentes."

-"Inocentes según los estratos de la sociedad. Todos, había cometido un delito. Por más pequeño que sea, es, mal. Asi que básicamente ya sabes que hare."

-"Mis hijos te detendrán."

-"Oh, perdóneme señor padre, sus amados 'héroes' no son más que un engaño a la sociedad. Vengo no a destruir, sino a enseñar, que los héroes, no, existen. Considérenme su maestro. Lección numero 1, nadie, se, esconde, de, mi."

Justo al terminar esta frase lanzo un rayo negro hacia los escombros de una casa. Esta se incendio de inmediato, y se podían escuchar gritos desesperados de gente dentro de ella.

-"NOOO" grito Joshua pero no pudo siquiera moverse.

-"Ahora, ya que esta ciudad ha sido limpiada completamente de mal seguirá con la siguiente." Y comenzó a alejarse.

-"CLARO QUE NO" Joshua se libro del hechizo, cayó al piso, junto sus mano y una aura de energía amarilla se formo a su alrededor. Cristales comenzaron a salir de la tierra alrededor de Joshua y comenzaron a salir más, acercándose a Shimura. Lo rodearon y los capturaron. Luego un portal se abrió detrás de él.

-"Espero te gusten los viajes en AeroJosh."

Diciendo esto Joshua corrió hasta él y lo empujo hacia el portal. Entrando el también a la dimensión de cristal.

Finn, iba corriendo hacia el reino fuego. El iba pasando por su casa de árbol cuando vio una luz brillante dentro de ella.

-"Flama" pensó Finn y comenzó a correr hacia su casa. Logro ver en el pasto las pisadas quemadas de su amada, pero también vio noto que había lugares donde parecía haber sucedido pequeñas explosiones. Esto lo inquieto aun más, y siguió corriendo hacia su casa de árbol.

El entro y vio que la casa estaba en llamas y la princesa estaba tirada en el piso. Había muchos símbolos extraños en las paredes, el techo y el piso. Finn corrió a ella sin pensar en que iba a quemarse. La tomo entre sus manos, pero no se quemaba, su llama estaba muy débil.

-"¡Flama! ¡Flama!" gritaba Finn desesperado porque ella se despertara.

Pero su llama seguía debilitándose, por primera vez estaba, fría…

Finn se desespero y comenzó a correr por toda la casa buscando algo para hacer fuego. Agarro unas ramas y partió los muebles. Las amontonó alrededor de Flama, y luego trato de prenderles fuego; pero, las manos le temblaban mucho y no podía prender los fósforos (cerillos).

Nunca pudo prenderlos, ella murió. Finn rompió en llanto sobre su cuerpo frio y sin vida, y lloro hasta quedar dormido.

Finn volvió a tener ese sueño, Flama estaba atrapada en una lámpara y podía ver sombras moviéndose a su alrededor pero esta vez también vio a Jake y al Rey Helado tirados en el suelo. Muy heridos.

Estaba muy entrada la noche, pero Finn se despertó. Vio que, para su desgracia, Flama seguía muerta. Estaba dispuesto a enterrarla cuando…

-"AHÍ ESTA, ATRAPENLO" gritaron 2 guardias del Reino Fuego mientras entraban a la casa.

-"¿QUE?"

Los guardias corrieron hacia Finn, el dio una giro hacia atrás y saco su espada de sangre.

-"¡Yo no la mate!" decía mientras seguía llorando recordando que ella estaba muerta.

Los guardias no dijeron nada y siguieron atacándolo con sus lanzas. Finn tan solo las bloqueaba, no quería lastimar a gente del mismo reino del que la Princesa Flama venia. Luego uno de los 2 guardias presiono una gema en su collar y dijo:

-"Aquí jefe en mando, solicito refuerzo" Justo al decir esto, entraron guerreros mas fuertes por las ventanas, el techo y las paredes.

Finn se vio rodeado por guerreros de fuego más fuertes, con armaduras y espada. Estos tenían también un escudo, y se abalanzaron sobre él. En un movimiento de reflejo blandió su espada de lado a lado y termino cortando la cabeza de uno de los guardias.

Todos quedaron asombros, pero sobre todo Finn, que ahora sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre inocente.

-"MATENLO" Grito uno de los guerreros.

Finn salto sobre el escudo de un guerrero y logro caer fuera del círculo de su segura muerte. Corrió fuera de la casa. Mientras los guerreros le daban seguimiento, el estaba llorando. No solo había perdido a Flama, sino también ahora era un asesino.

Consiguió esconderse en el bosque, donde les perdió la pista después de pasar por un pequeño arroyo.

Se recostó en un árbol, cansado, con miedo, y con un dolor punzante en su corazón, luego volvió a caer dormido.

Mientras tanto con Jake y el Rey Helado. Después de un largo camino por muchos reinos y lugares que nunca habían conocido lograron llegar un lugar olvidado por el mundo.

Era una ciudad, destruida por la Gran guerra de los Champiñones. Jake siguió caminando como si nada, pero el Rey Helado, se quedo pensativo viendo la ciudad en ruinas. Tratando de recordar algo que ya había olvidado. Tuvo una visión, de él y una niña en medio de una ciudad en caos.

Fue como un golpe en la cara, camino hacia atrás y cayó de espalda.

-"NO NO NO" decía el rey helado.

-"Que, de que hablas rey helado ya estamos muy cerca."

-"NO ENTRARE AHÍ NUNCA MAS" Decía mientras se arrastraba hacia atrás.-"Las bombas, la gente gritaron, los, los muertos… MARCELINE, TENGO QUE IR POR ELLA, TENGO QUE MANTENERLA A SALVO." Dijo y trato de salir volando.

Pero Jake lo detuvo con su pata y el entendiendo lo que había sucedido le dijo lo siguiente.

-"Rey Helado, la única forma de salvar al mundo y a Marceline es encontrando esa corona y llevándola con Finn."

El rey lo quedo viendo con los ojos con lágrimas.

-"Esta bien" RH (nota: rey helado= RH) regresando al piso.

-"Ok sigamos" dijo Jake y siguieron caminando.

Pero con cada paso el RH seguía recordando más su trágico y torturador pasado. Se dio cuenta que se había vuelto un maniático y que todo lo que había cometido era un error.

Recordó todas las veces que había secuestrado las princesas. Que había congelado gente. Pero lo que más le dolía era que había dejado a Marceline sola, el seguía pensando que era un niña todavía, por eso se había preocupado tanto por ella. Luego de horas de camina sin hablar debido al estado del RH llegaron a lo que parecían las ruinas de un castillo de piedra estilo medieval.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola amigos del mundo. Perdon por la espera. Pero es que queria esperar el episodio Vault of Bones para ver si metia un poco de el, en el capitulo. Este capitulo es sobre la muerte de Flama. awww. Leanlo. :D**

* * *

Flama estaba en su cuarto, aprisionada de nuevo por su propio padre. Menos mal que esta vez no era dentro de una lámpara. Ella estaba sentada en la cornisa de una ventana viendo como se ponía el sol.

-"Finn…" era en todo lo que su pequeño corazón de fuego podía pensar.

Entra un sirviente.

-"Princesa Flama, la cen…"

-"LARGOO" le grito mientras su cabeza estallaba en llamas. El sirviente salió corriendo gritando y dejando caer la comida en la entrada. Y ella volvió a su cautivadora posición de princesa atrapada en la torre del castillo. Porque… en realidad era una princesa atrapada en la torre de un castillo.

El sol se encontraba en el horizonte. Dando un brillo único que solo ese reino podía contemplar.

-"Es la hora..."

La princesa se paro en el borde de la ventana. Extendió los brazos y se dejo llevar por sus emociones. Ella iba cayendo en picada.

-"Espero funcione."

Antes de caer. Apunto ambas manos al suelo y una gran ráfaga de fuego fue despedida de sus palmas. El gran impulso que le dio sirvió como amortiguadores y chocar contra el suelo. Un gran destello se formo por eso. Pero Flama no es tonta. El ocaso del sol era tan brillante que opaco su huida.

Ella aterrizo de pie. (Estilo Iron Man) Luego comenzó a correr hasta estar fuera de los límites del reino. Una vez segura de que nadie la había visto siguió caminando en dirección a la casa de su héroe.

Ella llego a la casa. Ya era de noche. La casa no tenía ninguna luz encendida. Iba caminando hacia la casa cuando vio una sombra pasar a su lado.

-"AHH" se asusto y lanzo una bola de fuego. Desde su último encuentro ella estaba más preparada para la pelea. Se envolvió a sí misma en una bola de fuego. Cuando el fuego desapareció ella tenía una armadura de fuego de cuerpo completo, un escudo y una espada de fuego. El escudo tenía el símbolo de la familia, un fénix de fuego. Ella comenzó a caminar. Sus pisadas quemaban el césped. La sombre seguía moviéndose ágilmente de lado a lado. Muy rápido como para ser vista por cualquiera. Pero Flama no es cualquiera. Sangre del verdadero rey corre por sus venas. Ella apunto su espada hacia su enemigo y una bola de fuego mas grande, brillante y veloz fue disparada de ella. Lo intento repetidas veces pero falló. Al final escucho una risa macabra aguda y desafinada de venir de todas partes.

Muchas sombras entraron a la casa.

-"FINN" grito y empezó a correr. Ella entro a la casa. Y vio a un ser de gran tamaño. Tenía forma de una persona gigante, pero no tenia color. Todo él era completamente negro. También tenía una armadura, muy diferente a la de ella. El tenía su brazo extendido. Y con su mano tenia a Finn sujeto del cuello.

-"FIINN" Grito la princesa guerrera y comenzó a lanzar bolas de fuego a su enemigo. Todas dieron un impacto directo en su cabeza, pero él no se inmuto. Solo volteo a verla con una sonrisa en la cara para decirle

-"Sabes, el no te amaba." Y al decir esto apretó con fuerza el cuello de Finn. El estaba muriendo.

-"SUELTALO" grito y comenzó a correr hacia él. El ser misterioso tan solo uso su otra mano y alejo a Fionna. Ella quedo pegada a la pared.

-"Ahora lo veras morir." Una espada de energía negra comenzó a formarse desde su puño.

-"DEJALO" Gritaba mientras trataba de liberarse de el hechizo. El ser misterioso acercaba la punta de la espada al pecho de Finn.

Ella no podía ver esto. Le había fallado. Cerró los ojos y empezó a llorar. Giro su cabeza hacia otra dirección.

-"No, quiero que veas esto." El extendió de nuevo su brazo hacia Flama. Ella abrió los ojos y no podía mover la cabeza. Se vería obligada a ver morir a su amado. La espada comenzaba a atravesar a su Finn.

El gritaba de dolor aun más con cada centímetro que atravesaba su cuerpo. Flama comenzó a llorar. Sus ojos se llenaron de lava. Pero no podía dejar de ver.

Cuando toda la espada había atravesado a Finn, el solo dejo caer su cuerpo. Finn estaba muerto. O al menos para ella lo estaba.

-"Eres tan tonta, el no te amaba. Recuerdas el calabozo al que te llevo. Solo te levo por el tesoro. El no te ama. Es más piensa que eres malvada. ¿Recuerdas cuando te divertías por primera vez en el calabozo? Recuerdas como te vio. ¿Por qué no confía en ti? ¿Por qué no te ha vuelta a besar, porque no consigue un hechizo y te abraza? Es obvio niña ilusa. El… no… te… ama… Ya tiene a alguien mas."

Ella seguía llorando por lo que él decía.

-"MENTIRA EL SI ME AMABA." Logró gritar la princesa.

El engendro saco un cristal azul del guante en su mano. Lo dejo caer al suelo. Del cristal salió un holograma. En el holograma salía Finn sentado en el mueble dentro de la casa de Marceline. Luego entras Marcy en escena y se sienta en las piernas de Finn. Ambos comienzan a besarse apasionadamente. Luego empiezan a desvestirse. Y se acuestan en el mueble. El video paró ahí.

-"Creo que ya sabes lo que ocurrió." Le dijo con una sonrisa.

Flama quedo muda. Sin saber que decir dejo que su ira se expresara por medio de su mejor y más destructiva manera.

Comenzó a convertirse en el gigante de fuego. Pero la magia que la tenia atrapada no la dejo crecer. Pero aun asi tomo su forma. Alargo su brazo se fuego hacia su enemigo y lo tomó del cuello. El comenzó a gritar del dolor y desesperado comenzó a golpear su brazo pero solo conseguía herirse más el mismo.

La Princesa Flama, lo levantó y azoto cintra el suelo varias veces. Luego le lanzo y ráfaga de fuego con su otro brazo y lo lanzo contra la pared al otro lado de la habitación.

El calló y no podía levantarse. La chica del corazón roto comenzó a caminar hacia él. Dispuesta a terminar su miserable vida por haberle quitado lo único que la hacía ver como una persona buena.

El demonio comenzó a reírse frenéticamente. Lo hacía más fuerte con cada paso que ella daba. El se paró y la quedo viendo mientras sonreía. Cuando ella estuvo más cerca lo envolvió en una bola de fuego por varios segundos. Después de que la bola se extinguió él seguía parado riendo. Ni una pisca de su armadura se había chamuscado. Con una velocidad voraz la tomo del cuello y comenzó a decir.

-"Me sorprendiste flamita." En verdad eres la descendiente del rey.

-"Pues ghg si, soy su ghr hija" Dijo esforzándose para liberarse. Le lanzaba bolas de fuego a la cara pero no le hacían ningún efecto.

-"No ese rey hipócrita. El Rey de Ooo" Al terminar de decir esto Flama quedo muy confundida. No sabía que significaba.

El acercó su mano y toco la joya en su cabeza. Unos extraños símbolos aparecieron alrededor de sus cabezas. Comenzó a recitar conjuros y más símbolos aparecieron en sus brazos y piernas.

Flama sentía como le faltaba el aire con cada segundo. Con cada palabra que él decía. Extrañamente ella pudo entender todo lo que él dijo. Aunque le costaba saber por qué, y sobre todo no podía creer lo que él decía.

Al final termino diciendo en español, con una sonrisa en su cara.

-"Gracias por su alma mi lady."

La esencia espiritual de la princesa flama comenzó a escaparse atraves de todo su cuerpo. Ella volvió a su forma y luego perdió su armadura de fuego. Nuestro enemigo la absorbió toda la energía vital de la princesa de igual manera.

Cuando el trabajo había terminado lanzo su cuerpo moribundo al piso y se desvaneció en forma de una niebla negra espesa.


	12. Chapter 12

**Bueno, primero lo primero. PERDON. No subí nada por diferentes razones. Exámenes y problemas que hacen que quiera matar a todos. :D**

Finn estaba dormido en el tronco del árbol. Meditando en el profundo mundo de los sueños. ¿Quién mato a Flama? ¿Porque lo acusaron a él? ¿Sera el también un asesino ahora? Todas estas preguntas rodaban por su cabeza mientras su imaginación volaba en el plano de los sueños. Pero su sueño no duro mucho. Una dulce vos lo estaba llamando desde el mundo real.

-"Finn… Finn… Despierta querido. Mírame…"

Finn comenzó a despertar, lentamente habría los ojos y vio un destello frente a él. Cuando pudo enfocarse vio a, Flama.

-"FLAMA ESTAS VIVA" Finn se emociono como nunca y le dio un abrazo a su novia. Pero entre tanta euforia sentía que algo andaba mal La apartó de inmediato y la quedo viendo directamente a los ojos, aunque su cara y cuerpo eran iguales, algo dentro de ella no lo era.

-"Tú no eres la Princesa Flama" El se apartó de ella y saco se espada de sangre de demonio.

-"Dime quien eres, o te asesino."

-"Finn… no me reconoces." Dijo Flama mientras caminaba hacia él.

-"ALEJATE" grito Finn y lanzó un ataque lateral con la espada. Al atravesar a Flama ella se evaporó en una nube roja y reapareció detrás de Finn.

-"Finn… porque me atacas." Finn se sorprendió y volteo de inmediato y la golpeo de nuevo con su arma.

Ella se volvió a evaporar y a reaparecer a su lado.

-"Acaso no me amas." Finn rugió y la atacó de nuevo. La misma escena se repetía. Cada vez que flama reaparecía le decía algo distinto, que rompía el corazón y espirito de Finn.

-"¿No me amas?"

-"¿Por eso me dejaste morir?"

-"Yo era tu novia…"

-"Me dejaste ir…"

-"Yo te amo Finn"

Finn se volvió loco. Le lanzo la espada y apuntó ambos brazos hacia el suelo, esperando que reapareciera. El estaba pensando en la verdadera Flama. Concentraba toda su energía mágica en sus manos, se arrodilló y puso las palmas sobre el césped. Flama volvió a aparecer. Finn dejó salir un grito un soltó una ataque al suelo. Los rayos azules golpearon la tierra y se esparcieron por el lugar golpeando a Flama incluso antes de que pudiera hablar.

La onda expansiva eléctrica golpeo a la ilusión de Flama. Ella salió volando hacia atrás y mientras estaba en el aire su piel rojiza comenzó a romperse en pequeños pedazo parecidos a una cascara. Cuando golpeo el suelo, unos trozos cayeron y dejaron ver una piel completamente negra. Ella era tan solo una cascara.

La Princesa Flama se levanto con unos pedazos de piel cayéndose. Miró fijamente a Finn con una sonrisa sádica en su cara y comenzó a reírse con una voz muy grave.

-"Finn pensé que eras más débil…" Ella se envolvió en una esfera de fuego negro y comenzó a transformarse en su forma original, Shimura.

Esta vez el parecía más humano, su armadura ya no era estilo oriental sino parecía más de cuerpo completo, como la que tenia la verdadera princesa flama. También era más grande y parecía más fuerte.

Comenzó a caminar hacia Finn, cada con cada paso se escuchaba como retumbaba el bosque debido a su peso y fuerza.

Finn comenzó a correr hacia la dirección opuesta a buscar su espada. Pero sintió algo que no le permitía moverse. Cuando trató de levantar su pie no pudo. Una mano delgada y quebrada salía de un circulo rodeado de mucho símbolo que se movían a su alrededor lo estaba deteniendo.

Shimura seguía acercándose a él, mientras Finn desesperado jalaba su pie pero no conseguía zafarse de esas garras que lo aprisionaban. Finn trató de volver a utilizar su ataque de energía pero no podía concentrarse porque el miedo lo había aprisionado. Otros cuatro círculos aparecieron alrededor de Finn de los cuales salieron las mismas manos de colores negros y rodeados de fuego similar. El se acercaba para poder hacerle lo mismo que había hecho con Flama. Las manos lo tomaron de sus brazo y sus pies dejándolo inmóvil.

-"Gracias noble héroe, por dona generosamente tu alma para mi…" Shimura comenzó a acercarse a Finn, puso su mano sobre su cabeza y puso otra sobre su pecho. Comenzó a recitar las mismas palabras que había dicho antes, el alma de Finn comenzaba a escaparse de él. Todo parecía perdido hasta que su enemigo fue abatido hacia atrás por una ráfaga de fuerza pura.

Finn cayó al piso, estaba exhausto, por poco no se salva… pero ahora su salvadora había llegado.

**Ohhh que cliffhanger pero seguro ya saben quién es… el que adivine le dedico el siguiente capítulo, porque todavía no lo escribo :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Compañeros aventureros, qiubo. Aproveche estas vacaciones para poder escribir algo. De nuevo agradezco sus reviews. Muy inpiradores. Y casi todos tuvieron la ultima pregunta correcta 100% correcta o parcial :D**

* * *

Finn estaba en el suelo recuperando el aliento, mientras Shimura seguía recuperándose del terrible golpe que había recibido de parte de la doncella. Podía ver una silueta delgada y de cabello largo y negro que vestía pantalones ajustados y una playera negra.

-"¡Marceline! ¡Como…!" Trataba de articular Finn.

-"DP me tenia cansada con tanto llanto, y vine a buscarte. Pero vi que la casa estaba destruida, y me preocupe mucho por ti. Comencé a buscarte y vi como este tipo te estaba atacando." Le respondió Marceline sin bajar la guardia.

Mientras tanto Shimura ya se recuperado por completo y estaba de pie frente a Marcy.

-"Con que es Marceline Abadeer, la Reina de los Vampiros. Que te trae por aquí niña. Acaso vienes por tu novio…" Dijo Shimura mientras les sonreía a ambos.

Marceline se sonrojo un poco, pero volvió a enfocarse en la pelea. Ella voló hasta él y le dio un golpe con su puño en la cara, lo mandó a volar y chocó contra un árbol mientras él se reía. Finn corrió a buscar su espada de sangre de demonio.

Shimura se volvió a levantar y comenzó a caminar hacia los amigos. Marceline tomó un tronco de su tamaño del suelo y lo aventó hacia él. El tronco lo chocó de pleno en la cara, se partió en cientos de astillas pero Shimura ni siquiera se inmutó. Siguió caminando con una sonrisa en la cara. Finn corrió hacia él y lo ataco con su espada pero el golpe directo en la cara pero no causó ningún daño a su oponente.

Luego del ataque tomó a Finn de su cuello, luego corrió hacia Marceline con una velocidad que superaba la barrera del sonido y agarro la nuca de ella. Tenía a ambos en sus manos y mientras el seguía riendo a carcajadas una espesa nube negra comenzó a aparecer del suelo y los empezaba a cubrir a los tres.

Finn y Marceline trataban de librarse de sus mortales garras pero con cada segundo que pasaba perdían más fuerza y el humo los empezaba a asfixiar.

-"Marcy *arg*… lo siento"

-"Finn el humo no me *arg* afecta, yo no respiro, tan solo *arg* aguanta la respiración…"

-"Awwnn, *sonríe* creen que tiene oportunidad de salvarse. Les diré lo que ocurrirá… Finn morirá asfixiado… Marcy… bueno tan solo es cuestión de tiempo, el sol no tarda en salir."

Finn no podía retener mas la respiración e inhalo la nube toxica a sus alrededor. Mientras se desmayaba podía escuchar a lo lejos la voz de Marceline…

-"¡Finn! ¡Fiinn! ¡FIIIINN!..." La voz de Marceline de alejaba…

Finn había dejado de respirar, no seguía oponiéndose a la mano que había lo tenía sostenido en el aire. Mientras estaba inconsciente veía recuerdos de lo que le había ocurrido los últimos días…

La batalla afuera de su casa, el regreso de su padre, el entrenamiento, la despedida de su padre y por sobre todo la muerte de Flama…. Flama... su novia… no podía dejar esto asi…

Del fondo de su ser comenzó a expandirse una energía mágica como no se había visto en miles de años.

Mientras tanto en el mundo real Shimura está riendo como maniático y Marceline no podía dejar de llorar… porque al que el amaba se había ido sin poder decírselo nunca y probablemente nunca tendría la oportunidad… Pero algo estaba ocurriendo con el cuerpo de Finn. Se volvía más grande y fuerte, sus músculos comenzaba a resaltar y los mechones de pelo que escapaban por agujeros de su sombrero comenzaron a tornarse blancos. Ambos quedaron impresionados, incluso él dejo de reír.

Finn abrió los ojos y eran completamente blancos, comenzó a levantar sus brazos y abrir las garras que lo aprisionaban. Shimura se asusto, lanzó a Marceline estrellándola contra unas rocas gigantes mientras trataba de detener con ambas manos a un Finn que se estaba volviendo más fuerte a cada minuto. Su pelo comenzaba a erizarse, lanzó un grito al cielo y una ráfaga de energía pura golpeó a Shimura. Este fue abatido completamente y cayó en el suelo, es el primer golpe que de verdad lo había lastimado en siglos.

Finn cayó con una rodilla en el suelo. Extendió la mano y una espada de energía blanca comenzó a formarse de ella, más larga y poderosa que la anterior. Comenzó a caminar hacia Shimura con la vista fija en el.

-"Con que asi quieres jugar eh niño.."

Finn no respondió

-"Esta bien, que asi sea" Le respondió mientras se paraba y lanzaba ataques de energía oscura.

Finn levanto su brazo derecho y las bolas de energía quedaron suspendidas en el aire, luego desaparecieron. Shimura golpeo el suelo con ambas manos y se formaron ondas de energía que hacían que los arboles cayeran, pero el suelo donde Finn estaba parado no se movió. El tan solo seguía caminando sin para ni decir nada.

Shimura entró en desesperación y comenzó a ver a todos lados… pero no encontraba su respuesta, hasta que la vio a ella. Marcy seguía tendida en el suelo, el usó su súper velocidad para lograr llegar a ella, pero Finn era más rápido. Corrió tan rápido que rompió la barrera del sonido y creó un boom sónico que se escucho en todo Ooo. Cuando Shimura llegó donde Marceline, Finn se le adelantó y lo tomó del cuello a él. Giro la cabeza y sonrio…


	14. Chapter 14

**Espero que no me quieran linchar por tardarme tanto tiempo. Pero buano, que se le puede hacer a los contratiempos de la vida. **

* * *

Finn sostenía a Shimura del cuello, mientras sonreía por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Lo lanzó al aire y luego voló a gran velocidad hacia él. En cuanto lo alcanzó agarró su pie con fuerza y lo lanzó hacia el suelo con fuerza.

Shimura golpeó el suelo con intensidad creando un cráter de gran tamaño. Finn se lanzó contra Shimura en picada cabeza abajo con los brazos frente a él. Golpeó a Shimura que seguía en el suelo, en la parte media del cuerpo, lo cual causó que se hundiera aun más. El impacto creó un temblor que movió todos los arboles del bosque e hizo que el cráter se hiciera más profundo. Shimura comenzó a botar sangre por la boca. Finn le siguió propinando golpes en la cara pero Shimura seguía riendo como habitualmente lo hacía. El héroe se enfureció frente a la demencia de su enemigo. Shimura puso su mano en el pecho de Finn y e hizo un ataque de energía que lo lanzo con rapidez fuera del cráter y atreves del. El cayo al lado de Marceline, que apenas estaba recuperando la consciencia.

Finn golpeo la misma roca gigante con la que Marcy había pegado antes, pero esta vez la pulverizó por completo.

-"Marcy… tienes que ir por Jake y el Rey Helado."

Marceline vio como Shimura salía del cráter flotando con su habitual aura negra rodeándolo por completo. Su magia había reparado su cuerpo y armadura por completo, luego volteo a ver a Finn y notó hasta ese momento que el había cambio, y ahora era más fuerte. Ella supo que no sería más que una desventaja para Finn al estar tan cerca de la batalla, sin decir una palabra afirmo moviendo la cabeza a Finn que se estaba tratando de sentar. Le sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios. Se levanto y comenzó a correr por el bosque.

Shimura puso los pies sobre la tierra comenzó a caminar hacia Finn y se tronó el cuello.

-"Terminó el calentamiento."

Golpeó el suelo con la mano abierta creando una onda de energía que sacudió las ramas de los arboles. Las sombras de todos los animales, plantas, personas e incluso insectos comenzaron a moverse hacia donde estaba Shimura. El Amo de las Sombras comenzaba a llenarse del poder de toda la oscuridad que había en todo el reino de Ooo. Levanto la vista y sus ojos eran completamente negros. Puso su otra mano en el suelo y dibujo el símbolo del operador. Todas las sombras de todo un reino se concentraron en un pequeño símbolo en la tierra de del tamaño de la palma de una mano. Shimura se levanto y el pequeño círculo que dibujo en el suelo disparo una columna de luz negra que llegaba hasta arriba. Finn no podía hacer nada más que observar debido a sus heridas.

-"Se que podría matarte sin ningún problema con tu condición actual pero, mira lo que tu mundo sufrirá debido a tu falla."

La columna de luz comenzó a hacerse más gruesa, entonces una pata gigante con escamas negras y garras gigantes salió del la luz. Siguiendo le una cabeza de tamaña impresionante con colores y colmillos iguales. El dragón que Shimura invocó parecía no tener fin.

Shimura contemplo su creación y dirigió su mirada a Finn.

-"Ataca"

El dragón lanzó un rugido increíble que se escucho en todo en bosque. Corrió hacia Finn, el trato de moverse pero no pudo, el animal envolvió con su cola y lo lanzo a al aire. Luego a pesar de no tener alas comenzó a volar hacia Finn serpenteando su alargado cuerpo. Cuando llegó a donde Finn el se envolvió alrededor de su cuerpo aplastando a Finn en el aire.

Debajo de ellos Shimura reía a carcajadas luego levanto su mano hacia el dragón, su mascota paró de estrujar a Finn esperando una orden de su mano. Luego Shimura cerró su puño y su sirviente apretó con fuerza y violencia extrema a Finn. Finn grito de dolor por la tortura extrema que estaba reviviendo. El dragón soltó a Finn y lo dejo caer a su suerte. Desde abajo, Shimura miraba como caía el cuerpo inerte de Finn y golpeaba el suelo levantando polvo y tierra. En cuanto golpeo el suelo el dragón se dirigió a él en picada con sus garras extendidas para poder terminar el trabajo.

En el suelo Finn estaba inconsciente. Tan solo podía esperar la inminente muerte que venía hacia él. Abrió los ojos pero ya no estaba en el campo de batalla, el estaba en el plano astral. Pensó que había muerto, que eso fue todo. Le falló a todos, sobre todo, a Flama.

Comenzó a llorar pero escucho como alguien lo llamaba. Era su padre.

-"Finn, Finn… hijo mírame. "

Finn levanto la vista y entre sus lagrimas pudo ver la cabeza gigante de su padre flotando y diciéndole:

-"No combatas con ira, asi nunca ganaras. Pelea por amor y con sacrificio."

Joshua dejo de hablar y su cabeza se transformo en cientos de mariposas monarca que comenzaron a volar alrededor de Finn y se acercaban cada vez más a él.

Finn despertó de su estado de coma. El dragón estaba casi sobre listo para asesinarlo. Pero una bola de energía blanca comenzó a salir del pecho de Finn y causó un destello de luz gigante que cegó al dragón causando que desviara su camino y se estrellara al lado de él. La luz se consolido en una columna gigante al igual que pasó antes con Shimura. Pero esta era blanca. De la estela de luz se vio como una pata peluda con garras afiladas salió y piso el suelo creando un estruendo seco. Le siguió un hocico con colmillos inmensos y blancos y unos ojos oscuros como la noche.

Del pilar de energía mágica surgió el único ser astral que tenía un corazón igual de puro que el de Finn. El Lobo Blanco, que se paraba amenazante entre Finn y el dragón que está recuperando la compostura.

El lobo levanto su cabeza y comenzó a aullar como si fuera un grito de batalla. Dirigió su vista al dragón que serpenteaba su cola en señal de estar listo para la batalla. Ambas bestias astrales abrieron sus mandíbulas de las cuales salió un ataque de magia que se proyecto en forma de laser del color respectivo a cada animal. El choque de ambas fuerzas destructivas causo una nube atómica de franjas blancas y negras de un tamaño incalculable destruyendo consigo todo el bosque.

Mientras tanto la vampiresa corría por el bosque, seriamente herida. Aunque sus poderes la mantiene viva el dolor es el mismo. Volar ya no era una opción, estaba muy agotada, entonces tenía que esquivar todos los arboles y raíces cayéndose de vez en cuando pero siempre se levantaba con determinación de ayudar a sus amigos y su viejo protector, Simón Petrikov.

Después de varios minutos de correr vio un castillo de piedra digno de un rey frente a ella. Del cual podía escuchar gritos salir.

* * *

**En verdad agradesco todos sus reviews hasta ahora. El proximo capitulo sera el ultimo. Pero quiero preguntar algo. Como les gustaria mas, un final feliz o uno triste. **

**(De todos modos lo voy a hacer como to quiera JAJA)**


End file.
